smash_bros_lellefandomcom-20200215-history
Tennis Ball and Golf Ball
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Tennis Ball Neutral B - Magnet Side B - Frisbee Up B - Puffball Golf Ball Neutral B - Dirt Cake Side B - Robot Talk Up B - Rocket Both Down B - Ball Swap Final Smash - Sled Crash KOSFX Tennis Ball KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Screen KOSFX: Golf Ball KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Tennis Ball Up: Makes a pose as if he was worried Sd: Does his pose from the BFB Intro Dn: Sits down and gets back up Golf Ball Up: Looks at the opponent with a mean look Sd: Fakes sick Dn: Does her pose where she does her lip frown face Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Look at each other doing the eyebrow thing from BFB 6 Victory 2: Do their BFB voting poses Victory 3: Laugh and walk off Lose/Clap: GB sits on TB complaining Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Tennis Ball Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - ??? * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Golf Ball Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - ??? * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol BFDI Logo Victory Music BFDI Intro Kirby Hat Tennis Ball's stripes or Golf Ball's dimples Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Rice Cake Pawlette Swaps *Defult *Metal Vendors Lolbit and Mendo *Kirby Kid's strange ship Toy Bonnie and Jenny *You ran Lelle while I was gone!? X and 4 *No Rulers in the halls Baldi and The Principle of the Thing *I am a lawler and I like it like that Jibanyan and Whisper *Color swap *A NES Duo Duck Hunt Trivia * Insert OneCategory:Playable Characters Category:Duo Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Male Category:Female Category:Green Category:White Category:Tag Team Category:Starters Category:Youtube